


禁じられた遊び

by Yakumo_Rin



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakumo_Rin/pseuds/Yakumo_Rin
Summary: 某个平行世界里、凭依于君主·埃尔梅罗二世身上的诸葛孔明Alter毫无来由地出现在了迦勒底。某一次和二世加班后与咕哒子的补魔车。





	禁じられた遊び

**Author's Note:**

> -二世（孔明）alter x咕哒子x二世，nc17，ooc，pwp  
> -又雷又刺激的3p学步车，不接受慎点。  
> -全文中alter=诸葛孔明alter

什么时候开始变成这样的呢——？

藤丸立香残留的理智在思考着这个问题。

但她还来不及想明白这个问题，灼热而硕大的性器就刺进她的身体，她下意识地发出娇柔的喘息，旋即又被身前的人用深吻把她的喘息堵在嘴里。

“放松点，立香。”

背后的alter俯在她的耳边轻声说，低沉的声音还混着男人身上独有的烟草味，平时，它们是令她安心的镇定剂，而现在，它们却只是催情的毒药。

她正跪在床上，双臂软绵绵地搭在埃尔梅罗二世的肩上，而他不断亲吻着她潮红的双颊与红肿的双唇，指尖轻轻抚摸着她身下鼓涨的小肉芽。过电一般酥麻的感觉让她不自觉地缩紧了湿滑的蜜穴，身后的alter也忍不住咬了咬下唇，发出一阵喘息。

生理性的泪水随着alter在她的身体里一下下的顶撞而止不住地溢出，很快又被面前的男人擦干。

“嗯……哈啊……慢、慢一点……alter……”

体内柔软而敏感的部分被前端的凸起来回剐蹭，加上背后位结合的比以往更深，在他猛烈的抽送中，她很快就迎来高潮，身体崩起一个柔和的弧度，剧烈的颤抖着，甘美的喘息声混着结合处发出的淫靡水声在逼仄的房内回响。

“Alter……就……射在里面……没事……呜啊……”

性器的顶端正顶在宫口，微凉的白浊一阵阵地灌进她的小腹，在Alter抽离时，粘稠的精液被带出了些许，从还没阖上的红肿穴口中淌下，在白净的床单上留下一片水痕。

“我先去收拾了，‘我（埃尔梅罗）’，对她温柔点。”

“还用不着你对我说教，‘我（Alter）’。”

立香软绵绵地瘫在埃尔梅罗二世的怀抱里，身体沉浸在高潮的余韵中止不住地颤抖。他撩开她被汗水打湿的刘海，吻着她的额角，有些怜惜地问：“还好吗，立香？要不然今天就到此为止好了。”

“不，我没关系……而且老师的……还没有解决吧。”

她贴近了他些许，把手移向他的小腹，指尖缓慢抚过硬挺的性器上微微鼓起的青筋。

“不要勉强自己，立香。”

“没关系的……我最喜欢老师了呀。”

她环住他的脖颈，把头埋在他的发间满足地蹭了蹭，随后她俯下身子，舔舐着硬挺的前端，手握住柱身缓慢地撸动。他闭上眼，不愿去看她现在欲火上身的淫乱模样，但视觉剥夺后身体变得更加敏感，舌苔的柔软刺激着他的性器，他忍不住发出了喘息，身体微微颤抖，欲望在她的口中爆发。

“啊……”

她显然是被吓了一跳，抬起头双眼迷茫地看着他，皱着眉咽下了口中的白浊。

“没事吧……”他微微睁开眼，看着正在努力吞咽的立香。

“嗯……我没事……”她乖巧地躺回床上，眼里氤氲着薄薄的水雾，“继续吧……老师。”

他从床头取下了一个安全套，毕竟他与Alter不同，Alter作为特殊的拟似从者，和立香的结合也只是单纯的补魔行为，即使在她体内残留了精液，很快也会变成魔力被她吸收。但他是魔术师，身体依然是人类的身体，他们的结合远比补魔来的复杂。

刚刚经历过一次云雨交融，她的私处还积着湿滑的爱液，紧致的内里轻易地接纳了他跳烫硕大的性器。

他的动作比Alter绅士了不少，在她的体内缓缓抽送着。他低下头，舌尖在她挺立的乳尖上舔弄着，她身体的敏感处不断被进攻，仿佛从尾椎升起道道电流在体内四散，让她的身体又开始止不住地颤抖，绝顶的快感只能让她从嗓子里挤出破碎而甜美的喘息。

“嗯……哈啊……老师……”

抽送的频率逐渐加速，无规则的顶撞让她缩紧了柔软的甬道，他炽热的欲望在撞入她的最深处时涌出，积留在薄薄的安全套里，从她的体内抽出时，还带着几丝透明粘腻的爱液，黏在红肿的穴口上。

她缩进他的怀抱，高潮迭起让她的意识飞速消散，沉沉睡去，她的呼吸也终于变得平稳。

Alter刚从浴室出来，想对床上的两人说些什么，却看见埃尔梅罗二世对他做出了噤声的手势。

“Master已经睡了？”无奈之下alter只能转为用唇语说话。

“嗯。看来明天她是去不了修炼场了。”

“明天不是周末吗？让她好好休息一天吧。”

“魔术师的时间可是很宝贵的，即使是一分一秒也不能浪费。”

“哦？那你怎么会有时间在这里帮她收拾？”

“我……我又不是在浪费时间！反正迟早都要收拾的。”

几乎快要吵出声的埃尔梅罗二世与alter在听到床上的少女发出翻身与呜咽的声音时，又同时闭上了嘴，安静地把一室狼藉又收拾的干干净净。

“你也早点休息吧，毕竟还是人类的身体，‘我（埃尔梅罗）’。”Alter走到床边，留恋地吻了立香的红唇，“晚安，我亲爱的Master。”说罢，Alter就灵体化了。

“真是个麻烦的家伙……”

埃尔梅罗二世揉了揉隐隐作痛的太阳穴，躺在立香的身侧，从背后抱住了她。

“晚安，Lady。”


End file.
